Belegug!
by Iharascarl
Summary: AU!Male!AkaxFem!Mido. Bukannya menjawab, Midorima malah menyemburkan semua makanan yang berada dimulutnya ke wajah tampan sang kekasih. 'Belegug' Pikirnya dalam hati. /"Tunggu, aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan manisnya bibirmu. Shintarou"/ BELEGUUUUUUG!


_**Belegug!**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Prompt : Rakuzan

Persembahan dari Iharascarl untuk AkaMido Week 2015 Hari Pertama.

Warning : AU,OOC,typo(s),Eyd(s),etc.

A/N: kata "Belegug" dalam bahasa Sunda kasar mempunyai arti yang sama halnya seperti kata (maaf) "Bego,Bodoh,Tolol,dan semacamnya" (Anggap saja ini salah satu kata kotor lol)

Akashi Seijurou / fem!Midorima Shintarou

.

.

.

Happy Readings~

.

.

.

Rakuzan

Satu kata saja bahkan tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan sekolah ini. Dimana semua siswanya berasal dari kalangan elit. Disini, di Rakuzan, ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa siapapun yang berani mengucapkan kata kotor dihadapan sang -raja- yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si anak dari kepala sekolah disini akan dikenakan sanksi untuk bersedia dipermalukan dihadapan siswa-siswi lainnya . Karena kekuasaannya mutlak- dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menentangnya.

Disisi lain, Nampaknya Midorima Shintarou sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini, ia terus mengucapkan kata "Belegug" setiap kali merasa kesal. Bahkan mungkin saja kata tak senonoh itu bisa lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika dihadapan Akashi. Sang kekasih. Ya, Midorima memang menjabat sebagai kekasih si raja arogan tersebut.

Midorima memang sedang dalam keadaan Minggu Berdarah. Dimana ia akan merasa sangat risih terhadap siapapun yang berbicara dengannya, tidak terkecuali bagi sang kekasih, Akashi Seijurou.

Padahal Midorima tahu jelas apa akibatnya jika mengucapkan kata-kata itu didepan wajah Akashi. Ia sangat tahu, maka ia sangat ketakutan dan berusaha mati-matian untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Bulan lalu- ia berakhir dilapangan basket dengan wajah penuh coretan karena ia kelepasan mengucapkan kata "Akashi, dasar belegug, pacar lagi sakit tapi tetep aja disuruh ngawasin latihan". Bulan ini, kemungkinan ia bisa saja mengalami hal seperti itu lagi.

.

.

.

Midorima mendengar ada langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, langkah kaki misterius yang sangat ia kenal. 'Ini Akashi! Tidak salah lagi!' serunya dalam hati.

Midorima sangat gugup, ia takut mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia takut dipermalukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sebenarnya banyak sekali teman dari Midorima yang memintanya untuk putus saja dengan Akashi karena perlakuan Akashi bukan seperti perlakuan 'seorang pria terhadap pacarnya' namun lebih seperti 'majikan terhadap pembantunya' tapi Midorima selalu menolaknya. Ia mencintainya, mencintai pria itu. Apapun yang terjadi dan dirinya sama sekali tidak munafik akan hal ini.

Midorima menyumpel(?) mulutnya dengan makanan agar ia terus mengunyah tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan Akashi lakukan kepadanya.

Krieeeet

Pintu atap gedung sekolah megah inipun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berhelaian merah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah ini, membawa dua buah roti melon dan dua buah minuman berperisa Melon dan Delima.

"Shinta... Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau juga tidak mengajakku pergi bareng keatas atap. Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya pria tersebut yang diketahui namanya adalah Akashi Seijurou, ya Si raja yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya.

Midorima terus mengunyah makanannya, ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli terhadap segala pertanyaan yang diajukan akashi, Mulutnya masih penuh namun ia terus menerus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Shinta... Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabku? Ngambek, heh?" Akashi duduk disamping Shinta-nya yang sedang sensi terhadap siapapun. Penyakit bulanan yang selalu dialami Midorima.

Bukannya menjawab, Midorima malah menyemburkan semua makanan yang berada dimulutnya ke wajah tampan sang kekasih.'Belegug' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Shinta! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi membersihkan wajahnya dengan saputangan yang selalu ia bawa. Sapu tangan hasil rajutan kekasih tercintanya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang" timpal Midorima. Iapun lalu melesat menuju pintu namun Akashi berhasil menahan salah satu tangannya, mencengkramnya agar Midorima tak kabur dan berhasil membuat tangan Midorima memerah sekaligus berhasil membuat Midorima tidak jadi untuk kabur.

"Biarkan aku pergi Akashi-_kun_, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku beleg-ups, maksudku jika aku melihatmu maka sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi pada hatimu lalu berakibat fatal juga padaku"

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi Shinta, tenang saja. Selama aku bersamamu disini, kau akan baik-baik saja" Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan midorima "Nah, sekarang kau harus membersihkan wajahku, sayang" Akashi menyerahkan Saputangan-nya kepada Midorima.

"K-kau? Sapu tangan ini? K-kau menyuruhku menggunakannya untuk ini? Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai usahaku, Akashi-_kun_" oh ayolah, suasana hati Midorima mempengaruhi segalanya, padahal ia sudah biasa jika hasil usahanya tidak dihargai sang kekasih. Pernah beberapa kali Akashi lupa tanggal mereka jadian, Namun Midorima tak mempermasalahkannya. Pernah juga Midorima melihat Akashi tengah membuang bekal yang ia bawakan, tapi ia sama sekali sudah cukup kuat untuk hal seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini, hanya karena sebuah sapu tangan. Ia meneteskan butiran-butiran bening dari kelopak matanya.

"Heh? Kau menangis? Atau kau mau aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan wajahku dengan mulutmu, heh?"

"Akashi! Kau belegug!" Akashi terdiam, Midorima meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia tak tahu apa yang salah. Ia selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada Midorima tapi Midorima selalu sabar, walaupun sedang minggu berdarah sekalipun, tidak biasanya Midorima sensian separah ini.

.

.

.

"Akashi-Kau-Belegug" Akashi mencoba mencerna perkataan sang kekasih, ia tidak mengerti maksud kata "belegug" disini.

'belegug itu tampan kah? Kau tahu shinta? Aku memang tampan' seringainya jelas tampak sekali terlihat.

Midorima terkadang memang mengucapkan kata-kata daerah asalnya, yang Akashi sama sekali tak mengerti apa artinya.

Akashi berniat untuk menanyakan arti dari kata belegug kepada Kuroko- sahabat kekasihnya. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. "Dengan google akan lebih praktis" gumamnya. Iapun mengeluarkan _Smartphone_nya dari kantong kemejanya dan mengetikan kata "belegug" di search google. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui apa arti dari kata tersebut. Akashi menyeringai penuh arti 'Kau akan mendapatkan sanksi, Shinta' gumamnya sambil mengambil plastik berisi roti melon dan jus yang tadi ia beli, untuk ucapan terima kasih kepada midorima karena kemarin mau repot-repot datang kerumahnya untuk makan malam bersama.

Akashi berjalan menuju kelas Midorima, seringai sexy-nya seolah masih terlalu cepat untuk ia lepas begitu saja.

Saat Akashi sampai dikelas Midorima, seketika keadaan kelas yang tadinya sangat berisik sekali mendadak hening. Mungkin mereka takut- jika berhadapan dengan sang -raja-.

Akashi memasuki kelas Midorima dengan beberapa siswa yang melihat kearahnya dengan berbagai maca ekspresi ada yang keadaan bergetar ketakutan, ada juga yang senyam-senyum ala fangirl karena ketampanannya "Kurasa, Gadis berambut hijau dipojok itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ia perbuat" Serunya dengan nada yang siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri, terutama Midorima.

Gadis berambut hijau? Siapa lagi kalau bukan midorima "A-akashi? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Midorima dengan begitu polosnya.

"Kau lupa apa yang telah kau perbuat dan katakan kepadaku saat diatas atap tadi, heh?"

Tidak, Midorima teringat akan sesuatu. Tidak, sungguh, Midorima memang ceroboh.

"O-oh i-itu ya, Maafkan aku Akash-"

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya, Shinta" Akashi memotong perkataan Midorima seraya menarik tangannya. Akashi menariknya sampai ke tengah-tengah lapangan, Midorima gelagapan, takut akan kekasih _sadistic_nya ini.

Semua murid disana tampak menyaksikan, nampaknya akan ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya Midorima, Ia bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi tangannya.

"Mempermalukanmu karena kau telah mengatai aku "belegug"" Seringai diwajah Akashi masih belum hilang, Sungguh Midorima rasanya ingin sekali berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"A-apa katamu? K-kau tidak bisa melakuk-"

**CUP**

belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan perkatannya lagi, tiba-tiba Akashi mengecup keningnya. Sangat lembut. Penuh cinta. Sekarang, ia berharap bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Jikalau ini hanyalah mimpi, Midorima berharap agar dirinya bisa lebih lama menikmati mimpi indah ini.

Midorima seperti melayang

Ia dan Akashi memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan tapi baru kali ini, perlu dicatat bahwa **baru kali ini** Akashi mencium keningnya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut sangat tidak percaya, mereka semua melongo saat menyaksikan adegan penuh drama ini.

"Aku sudah berhasil mempermalukanmu bukan? Lihat semua orang menyaksikan kita. Lihat pipimu merona bak rambutku namun rona dipipimu jauh lebih manis dan warnanya jauh lebih muda daripada rambutku. Aku mencintaimu Shinta, sekarang ayo makan. Aku membelikan ini untukmu. "Akashi menarik kembali lengan Midorima ketepi lapangan lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk dibawah pohon. Akashi mengeluarkan roti melon dan jus yg ia beli tadi. Ia berusaha menyuapi Midorima namun Midorima menolaknya.

"Akashi belegug! Aku malu sekali- dasar beleguuuuug!"

"Heh? Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau aku menciummu lagi, Shinta?"

Midorima berlari menuju kelasnya dengan pipi merona bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya malam hari- pukul 22:00 Midorima mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Akashi.

**To : Akashi-**_**kun**_

**From : Midorima**

**Kau, sungguh belegug.**

Tidak sampai lima menit menunggu, Ponsel Midorima kembali berdering. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk dari pengirim yang ia namai bernama Akashi-_kun_ itu.

**To : Midorima**

**From : Akashi**

**Tunggu, aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan bibir manismu.**

Sempat kaget dengan jawaban Akashi, Midorima mengecek pesan apa yang ia kirim sebelumnya hingga Akashi membalas seperti ini. Matanya tertohok(?)

"SIAAAAAL, BELEGUUUG, AKU MEMANG BELEGUUUG"

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

A/N : Haiiiiii maaf untuk cerita yang sangat aneh iniiiii ahahahaihihihiuhuhuhu /ditampol/ oh iya, Happy AkaMido Week 2015! Salam kenaaaal~


End file.
